The present invention provides nucleic acid sequences useful for analyzing molecular interactions of biological interest. The invention therefore relates to diverse fields impacted by the nature of molecular interaction, including chemistry, biology, medicine, and medical diagnostics.
The invention provides nucleic acid sequences for a variety of analyses, including, for example, gene expression analysis. For example, in one embodiment the invention comprises 1 or more, 10 or more, 1xc3x97103 or more, 1xc3x97106 or more, or 1xc3x971012 or more nucleic acid sequences containing 10 or more nucleotides for a variety of uses, including, but not limited to, as a probe, as a primer for PCR or as a ligand. In a further embodiment, the invention comprises 10 or more, 1xc3x97102 or more, 1xc3x97103 or more, 1xc3x97104 or more, 1xc3x97106 or more, 1xc3x97108 or more, 1xc3x971010 or more, 1xc3x971011 or more, 1xc3x971012 or more, or 1xc3x971014 or more, nucleic probes containing 10 or more nucleotides attached to a solid support to form an array. In a further embodiment, the invention comprises the use of the above array to: monitor gene expression levels by hybridization of the array to a DNA library; monitor gene expression levels by hybridization to an mRNA-protein fusion compound; identify polymorphisms; identify biallelic markers; produce genetic maps; analyze genetic variation; comparatively analyze gene expression between different species; analyze gene knockouts; hybridize tag-labeled compounds; or perform a wide variety of other analyses.